All my life
by CameraKutie
Summary: The gang are now in 8th grade. Eriol and Tomoyo get into a heated argument, and say things they didn't mean. They then regret it, and realize their true feelings. E+T, S+S, T+C (This is Clowcardmystery everyone! I havea new name!)
1. Didn't mean to fall in love

AN: Hello everyone! This is my "First" official E+T fanfiction!!! Yay!!! I'm soooooo happy!!!! And, I just want to tell everyone who read it, I'm trying to think of a continuation chapter for "The Royal Diaries" and I completed "Unknowingly a father". Well, this is a song fanfiction in a way....... It'll have the music..... Oh, ok, yes, it is a song fanfiction. Or, more like SONGS fanfiction. ^.^ The story is mostly about how Eriol and Tomoyo are in 8th grade, going to the end of it, (don't ask, I wanted to do a fanfiction on everyone that's the same age as me!!!!!) the 8th grade dance is coming close, and they start to notice feelings they never thought of! ^.^ (Tomoyo falls for Eriol, Eriol falls for Tomoyo) This mostly happens after a heated argument between the two....... And they say things they don't really mean, and they end up regretting it. I'm listening to the songs I'm putting into this story so that I can write them and not mistakes. ^.^ E+T, plenty of S+S, and T+C! Ok......

  


Disclaimers:

I am not a part of CLAMP,

I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura,

I do not own Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Sakura....... Well, I pretty much don't own anyone.....

I do not own the songs:

"Didn't mean to fall in love"

"All My life" (Chapter 2)

"Crazy" (Chapter 3)

"Where you are" (Chapter 4)

"All My Life" (Again, it's at the dance, Chapter 5)

  


Ok, hope you enjoy! And please don't forget to review!

  


Chapter 1: I didn't ean to fall in love with you......

  


~What am I supposed to do?

With all these blues?

Haunting me everywhere,

no matter what I do.

Watching the candle flicker out,

in the evening glow,

I can't let go,

When will this night be over?~

  


14-year-old Eriol Hiiragazawa sat in his big red lounge chair, moping, staring at the white candel, flickering from the draft, giving the room it's only light in the evening darkness. Suddenly, the door barely cracked, not wanting to disturb the depressed boy. A female hand appeared from the crack, the hand making of a movement to come towards it. Suddenly, a little blue animal left his book and flew with his butterfly looking wings over towards the door. Quickly after he reached the door, the hand grabbed the little creature and took it with her, shutting the door in the process. Eriol continued to mope at the candel, as if he hadn't noticed the event. When he actually didn't.

"Has master Eriol been like that ALL day?" Nakuru asked the blue little creature, once they were outside and down the hall.

"Yes Nakuru, ever since he came home from school." Spinner explained.

"Well, it couldn't be Kaho, she's still in England, and Eriol's already gotten over that...... Could it, could it be....?"

"I belive so Nakuru....."

"Yay!!!! She finally got to him!!!!" Nakuru exclaimed, squeezing Spinner in a tight embrace.

"He hasn't realized it yet though!" Spinner choked out. Nakuru dropped him in response, her face going into a frown.

"Aw! Darn!"

"I thought I was going to die........"

Meanwhile, nothing had changed about Eriol's mood. The glowing of the candel flickered in front of his face, giving a glare to his thin frame glasses. He sighed, and barely made a move. Why had he done that? And why did it bother him so much?! He got yet again another flashback of what had happened that day, each time, flinching from what happened........

  


~*Flasback*~

  


I was lunch time. No cloud in the sky and not too nippy for the spring day. The gang, as in Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Takashi, Chiharu, and himself, sat under that Sakura tree. Sakura sat inbetween Syaoran's legs, while they both ate their lunch. Chiharu and Takashi were in the same possition, not eating, but making out. Tomoyo sat next to him, eating her lunch, not paying attention to the couple to her left.

"Oh! I can't wait for the 8th grade dance! It sounds soooo fun! Getting to wear formal clothes in such. Oh Sakura! Please let me make your outfit!" Tomoyo said in one breath.

"O-O-Ok...... Um.... Syaoran, what are you wearing?"

"I'm going to the dance?" Syaoran said, joking.

"Duh! I'm your date! You even asked me to go with you!"

"I know sweety, I'm just joking....."

"Are you guys going?" Sakura asked Chiharu and Takashi. "Guys...." Still making out. "You know there's a myth where if you kiss long enough, you get stuck that way....."

"I heard about that!" Takashi said, breaking his and Chiharu's make-out session.

Everyone sweatdropped. "So, are you two going?"

"Yes, we are." Chiharu answered.

"If they can make it out of the car...." Tomoyo commented.

Chiharu winked. "No, it'll only last two minutes...."

"Hey!"

"Anyway...... OH CHIHARU! PLEASE LET ME MAKE YOUR DRESS TOO!?!?!?!?"

"Oh, um......"

"PLEASE?!"

"Oh, ok!"

"THANK YOU!"

"So.... Tomoyo, who are you going with?" Sakura asked, as Takashi and Chiharu's lips once more, met.

"No one yet... But I'm still hopeful......"

Eriol got out a little laugh. That was his mistake.

"What was that about?"

"N-Nothing......" Eriol stuttered, wide eyed.

"What? You don't think I could get a date?"

"No! What I meant was...." Eriol said. Tomoyo took it the wrong way. Eriol saw the tears in Tomoyo's eyes. Tomoyo got up and began running away, crying.

"Eriol!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Oh no, I better go to see if she's ok." Sakura got up and kissed Syaoran's lips. Sakura ruffled his ever messy brown hair, and began running away, glaring at Eriol in the process.

Chiharu and Takashi's kissing once again broke. "What did we miss?" 

Sakura would be missing for the rest of the lunch period, comforting Tomoyo. Fourth period came, and Sakura and Tomoyo walked into the classroom, Tomoyo's eyes red. It pained Eriol to see her like this. He didn't know why, but he felt like he wanted to die. But he didn't mean what he said THAT way.......... But it's because of him that she's in this state. He had to appologize after school. Another mistake.

After school, Eriol looked for Tomoyo. First he went to her last period class. Not there. Then her locker. Not there. Then he remembered. He went to the music room and found her there, singing. The sun went through the windows and made her look heavenly, the light surrounding her little body.

  


"I didn't mean to fall in love with you,

and baby theres a myth,

of what you put me through.

It isn't love,

it's robbery.

I'm sleeping with a ghoust of you and me..." Tomoyo looked up when she heard the door close fully. Her mouth became a frown and her eyes showed pain. She sighed and slammed the her purple binder against the table. "Stay away from me Hiiragazawa."

"No, wait, To-"

"And while you're at it, don't talk to me." Tomoyo said as she walked past him.

"Look, I'm trying to-"

"I don't want to hear it Hiiragazawa! I don't want to hear it! You've always kept your feelings hidden but when it comes to other people's feelings, it doesn't matter. All you care about is Mizuki-sensei. That's all you ever think about! Talk about! Hell, you even mope about! Get over it!"

"Hey! I'm going through the same thing that happened to you with Sakura! Okay?! I need to get over this! You, you don't get the message that she's with Syaoran! You should tell those words to yourself!"

"Well, I have!"

"Ya right! I've already seen a couple of guys ask you to the dance and you yet have a date! At the rate you're going, You'll never have a date! You might never even have a boyfriend o_r_ girlfriend!"

"You know, those are pretty cruel words to say Hiiragazawa! I didn't want to go with any of those guys!"

"Ya! You want to go with a girl...... Partically...... SAKURA!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Well, if you believe that, then, I HATE YOU!" Eriol looked up in shock to find Tomoyo in tears.

"Well, you know what? I hate you too!" Eriol was shocked by what he said. He tried to appoligize, but Tomoyo ran away before he could.

  


~*End of Flashback*~

  


~Seen a lot of broken hearts,

they're sittin by.......

Phantom ships,

lost at sea,

one of them is mine.

Raisin my glass,

I sing a toast,

I the darkened sky,

I wonder why......~

  


Eriol whimpered sadly and looked next to him, seeing his drink. He looked back at the candle, stil thinking. Why is this hurting him? Why does he regret even laughing? Why does he miss her so badly? Eriol's eyes shot up as he sat straight up, realizing his heart's feelings that he has been denying for two years. He grabs his drink and gulps it down.

"I...... I love her...."

  


~I didn't mean to fall in love with you,

and baby theres a myth,

for what you put me through.

It isn't love,

it's robbery.

I'm sleeping with a ghoust of you and me...~

  


Eriol looked at the clocked and sighed. 10:00. Might as well go to bed. He got into his blue satin pajama's that Tomoyo had made him. Eriol began blushing, knowing she had touched every spot on this fabric. He had a pocket with his enitials, 'EH' embriodered in it. He laid down in bed, once again staring at the glow of the candle. Then, suddenly, an image of Tomoyo in a spaghetti straped, lavender satin night gown that went down to her ankles appeared in front of him. She smiled at him, and when he reached for her, she disapeared.

'Oh boy.....'

  


~End of chapter 1~

  


AN: Chapter 2 up soon. Don't forget to review! Ja ne!


	2. All my life New chapter, sorry for the m...

AN: Hello everyone! I'm sorry about the mistake......... It was 2:00 in the morning and I way sleepy...... Eh heh heh. Well, I'm so happy people loved the fanfiction! Well, here's chapter 2!!! I'm using the ".html" file because I can use bold, italics, etc. Ok, this chapter is on Tomoyo's night. The song for this chapter is "All my Life" by KC and JoJo!!! And, I'll let everyone know:

1. There will be a nervous breakdown/ crazy event with Eriol...... He he he..... And the song for that chapter is, of course, "Crazy", by KC and JoJo.

2. Eriol starts having halucinations......... (Mostly Eriol gets more tortured...)

3. There will be a kissing scene!!!!! Halucination and real!!!!! (Halucination scene is hilarious!!!!

Ok, on with the fic!!!!

  


Disclaimers:

I don't own CCS,

I don't own any characters,

I do not own "All my life".

Please don't sue me!

  


"....." = talking

_"....." _= thinking

_~.....~ _= song. ^.^

**~*Flashback*~**

**..........................** = flashback!

**_"....." _**= second person. (talking to themselves)

  


**Chapter 2: All my life.**

  


_~I will never find another lover,_

_sweeter than you,_

_sweeter than you._

_And I will never find another lover,_

_more precious than you,_

_more precious then you._

_You're close to me,_

_you're like my mother,_

_close to me,_

_you're like my father,_

_close to me,_

_you're like my sister,_

_close to me,_

_you're like my brother._

_And you're the only one,_

_my everything._

_And for you this song I sing.~_

  


Tomoyo sighed as she tossed and turned in bed. Her violet-gray hair was tossed everywhere, as her lavender night gown stayed as nice and elegant as always. Her amethyst eyes looked up at the ceiling as she ran her hand through her hair, straightening her hair a bit. She closed her eyes and moved her head to the side.

_"Why did I say that?"_ Tomoyo asked herself. _"I shouldn't have said that, and I don't mean it, because I love-" _Tomoyo paused. _"Wait.... What am I thinking?"_

**_"You love him, admit it!"_** Tomoyo's second consious told her.

_"No I don't!"_ Tomoyo argued.

_**"Ok, the guy you wanted to go with, did he have black/ blue hair and blue eyes?"**_

_"How did you..... DOH!"_

**_"KAWAII!!!"_** Said the other consious. (AN: Looks like even Tomoyo's other half also says Kawaii......) **_"Why don't you sing a song for him?"_**

_"Why? What good would that do?"_

_**"Well, he is a magician...... He'll probably hear you....."**_

_"Ok, I'll just scream out like a wild woman, 'I'm sorry Eriol! And I love you!!!'? No way!"_

_**"At least say you're sorry......."**_

_"Alright......." _Tomoyo took a breath. "ERIOL!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!"

_**"Good girl...."**_

A knock came from the door. "Ms. Daidoji? Is everything alright? You sound like you have a problem......."

_"Oh great...... She probably thinks I'm crazy......."_

_**"What do you mean? You are crazy...... For Eriol."**_

"SHUT UP!!" Tomoyo covered her mouth. "I mean, yes, I'm alright........"

"Ok....." The person sighed and walked away. _"This family is crazy! Even the little girl talks to herself......"_

_"Oh great....... She probably definantly thinks I'm crazy now......"_

_**"Like I said....... For Eriol."**_

_"What did I just tell you?! SHUT UP!!"_

_**"Hey, you're the one that's making the conversation go furthur, I think we share one body."**_

Tomoyo groaned. _"Just leave me alone!"_

_**"Make me!"**_

_"At least shut up!"_

_**"Alright, see if I help you again....."**_

"Anyway....... Why did I say that?"

**_"Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm........." _**The second voice was humming.

"I need to do something to make me not think of him." 

Tomoyo got up and walked over to her sewing machine that was already connected and a n almost completed orange dress underneath the needle. Tomoyo sat down on the chair and began sewing again. When she completed it, she got out a regular needle and dark, glittery, and light orange beads and began sewing them onto the dress. Tomoyo sighed. It was just like earlier, when she was trying to forget about this bad day, but it didn't. Her second consionse was, unfortunantly, right.

_"I love Eriol Hiiragazawa......"_

_**"Told ya!"**_

_"I thought you were supposed to be quiet?"_

**_"Sorry..." _**The second voice snickered and became quiet.

  


_~And all my life,_

_I've prayed for someone like you._

_And I thank god that I,_

_that I finally found you._

_And all my life,_

_I've prayed for someone like you,_

_and I hope that you feel the same way too._

_Yes, I pray that you do love me too._~

  


Tomoyo sighed as she finished specializing the dress and tossed it onto the chair next to her, where a pink dress with Sakura blossoms embroidered at the bottom and becoming less as they went up. The Sakura's stopped at the waist. Same with the orange dress, only the orange beads formed magnolias. Tomoyo grabbed a lavender gown she had made already, just needed the touch ups. Tomoyo began thinking again when she began attatching amethysts onto violets that she had previously embroidered onto the dress, into the same fashion as the other dresses.

_"Well, he's exactly the kind of person I've always wanted, smart, funny, handsom, nice, caring..... He's actually the kind of guy I've always prayed for.... And I never noticed it was Eriol....." _Tomoyo sighed. _"But I don't think he really likes me that way... I mean, he said he hated me......" _Tomoyo bit her lip at she struch her finger with the needle. Really deep. _"I just pray and hope that he loves me too..."_

  


~Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,

You're all I'm thinking of,

I praise the lord above,

for sending me your love,

I cherish every hug.

I really love you.~

  


As Tomoyo began cleaning her finger, she had a flashback from a year ago. She hadn't really remembered it until now...... (AN: Ok, this may sound like the S+S scene, but this is different, because they hadn't really fallen in love yet...... I think..... KAMI-SAMA!!!! THIS IS MY OWN FIC AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW!)

  


**~*Flashback*~**

  


**Tomoyo sat on one of the swings, looking down at the ground. She had tears in her eyes. She was at a party and found Sakura with Syaoran. She finally realised she had no chance now. Now what was she supposed to do? Would she ever love again or continue being heartbroken? **

**Suddenly, a royal blue** **hankerchief appeared in front of her face. She looked up to see Eriol standing there with a sympethetic look. He kind of gave her a little smile. She accepted the hankerchief and smiled a bit. He sat down next to her.** **He had seen her at the party when she ran away and decided to follow her.**

**"So, you finally realized that she's with my 'cute little decendant'?" Eriol asked, saying 'cute little decendant' as an attempt to make her laugh, but she didn't. All she did was nod. "Well, I'm sure you'll find someone else...."**

**"That's the thing! I don't want anyone else!"**

**"Look, you have to get over this.... The reason why I came back to Japan was to start my life over without Kaho. I know how you feel. But, you _will _get over it. You _will_ find someone else to love. And that someone else _will_ love you back."**

**"You think so?"**

**"I know so." Eriol replied. He wiped a tear from her eye and smiled. Tomoyo jumped into his arms and hugged him. He hugged her back, very tightly. "You _will_ find someone else to love you back." He whispered in her ear. He then kissed her cheek. (AN: He heh, I couldn't resist.....)**

  


**~*End of Flashback*~**

  


Tomoyo blushed, touching her cheek. She remembered how afterards she did get over it. But, then sometimes she'ld want him to hold her again. To kiss her cheek gain, and maybe even truly kiss her. Tomoyo's blush got harder, imagining his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. And then, maybe more...... Tomoyo shook her head as her blush became more red, making her face a deep royal red. She finished up the dress and looked at the time. 10:00. She decided to go to bed. Tomorrow was a Sunday and she was going to get accessories for Sakura, Chiharu, and her's dresses. Hopefully, she wouldn't bump into Eriol..... She was satisfied with herself. She finished the dresses a week before the dance.

  


_~And all my life, (Baby, baby)_

_I've prayed for someone like you. (Baby)_

_And I thank god that I,_

_that I finally found you._

_And all my life,_

_I've prayed for someone like you,_

_and I hope that you feel the same way too._

_Yes, I pray that you do love me too._~

  


Tomoyo laid down into bed and put her hands together, preparing to say a prayer. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

_"Dear Kami-sama. Please protect evryone I love and care about. And may they live long and happy lives. And please, let things between Eriol and I get better."_

_**"And I pray that he forgives me and feels that same way that I do. That he loves me."**_

_"Thanks."_

_**"No problem."**_

_"A-men."_

Tomoyo smiled and sighed, preparing to fall asleep.

  


_~You're all that I've ever known,_

_when you smile,_

_on my face,_

_all I see is a Glow._

_You turned my life around,_

_You picked me up when I was down._

_You're all that I've ever known,_

_when you smile,_

_on my face,_

_all I see is a Glow,_

_You picked me up when I was down._

_You're all that I've ever known,_

_when you smile,_

_on my face,_

_all I see is a Glow,_

_You picked me up when I was down,_

_and I hope that you feel that you feel the same way too._

_Yes, I pray that you do love me too.~_

  


Eriol put his hands together and closed his eyes after he took off his glasses. He sighed.

_"Dear Kami-sama. I know I haven't asked you for much in a long time, but I need your help. I fell in love with this girl named Tomoyo Daidouji. We got into a fight, and she said she hated me and I told her the same back. But, I didn't mean it. Because, I love her. All I'm asking is for me and her to get over this, and be friends again."_

_**"And I pray that she loves me back and we'll live happily ever after."**_

Eriol smiled as he set his head down on his pillow. Another hallucination came of Tomoyo. She was, once again, smiling. Eriol's face lit up, as in the backround, the candle gave her body a heavenly glow, making her look like an angel. He reached for her again, but, once again, she disapeared, this time blowing out the candel.

"DAMNITT!"

Downstairs, Nakuru and Spinel was reading, when they heard a loud scream. They looked up at each other, shrugged, and went back to their book.

  


AN: So, what did everyone think? Please leave me reviews and I'll continue. I'll have to add more chapters. So..... There'll be more. ^.^ Ok, Ja ne!


	3. I want you to want me

AN: Hello everyone! I'm soooo happy everyone likes this!!!!! ^.^ Ok, a little change of plans..... I downloaded some new love songs to help me with other chapters, and I came up with this.... So, this chapter features "I want you to want me". Ok?! Bye!

  


**Chapter 3: I want you to want me.**

  


~_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I love you to love me._

_I'm beggin you to beg me._

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I love you to love me._

_Shine off my old black shoes,_

_I put on a brand new shirt._

_Get home early from work, _

_if you say that you love me._~

  


Tomoyo Daidouji woke up as the sunlight hit her purple plush bedroom, giving a new day to her. Tomoyo yawned and got up, going to her also plush purple bathroom. She brushed her and flossed her teeth, combed her hair, and got dressed, which consisted of a pair of blue jeans and a lavander short sleeved shirt. She sensed it would be a cold day so, to match, she grabbed her purple sweater jacket. She began walking down the street from her house when she passed Eriol's house. She shivered in her jacket and continued on her way. She had accidentally lost where she was going and somehow made it to Sakura's house, where Sakura was getting her mail. She was wearing a jean skirt and longs sleeved pink shirt with cherry blossoms.

"Good morning Sakura!"

"Good morning Tomoyo! How are you?" Sakura asked, reffering to yesterday.

Tomoyo paused. "I'm fine, I was about to go to the mall and get accessories for the dresses, I finished them."

"Oh Tomoyo! You don't have to!"

Tomoyo became starry-eyed and clamped her hands together. "Of course I do! I have to make this dance extra-special for my kawaii little Sakura and her little wolf!"

Sakura sweatdropped. (AN: and she was little with her eyes down like in the first episode, or was it the second? Or third..... Or fourth......) "No kidding....."

"Sakura! Are we the only ones that are supposed to wash the car?" Syaoran asked from the garage. (AN: Remember the "we", k?)

"No! Sorry! I'll be right there!" Sakura exclaimed. "I have to clean onii-chan's car because he let me go out on a date......"

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho! Touya's soooo mean!" Tomoyo paused. "Why don't I help you guys and you can come with me to get the accessories!"

"Ok!" Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand and dragged her into the garage. "Guys! We have a nother person to help!"

Syaoran looked behind him and saw Tomoyo there. He waved at her and went back to cleaning. His brown hair was, like always, unruly and ever messy, with sunglasses covering his amber eyes. He was wearing brown pants, and a green unbuttoned shirt with a green undershirt underneath. He growled in frustration and pounded against a piece of dirt that he had been scrubbing on for the past ten minutes. The dirt then fell off and Syaoran's eyes went low into a line and one dot on each side of his head. Both Sakura and Tomoyo giggled.

_"Wait.... That sounded like Tomoyo....."_ the person on the other side looked from the other side to find Tomoyo standing with Sakura.

"Ok, let's get back to work! Tomoyo, you can do the back since I'm doing the front."

"Ok." 

Tomoyo grabbed a bucket full of soap water and a sponge and began washing the car. The mysterious person stayed on his side of the car, pretending he didn't notice. Sakura turned on the stereo as a rock/ pop song came on, a girl singing. Syaoran growled.

"Sakura.... Do we actually have to listen to this?!"

"I have an idea...... I get this song, then you get one, then Tomoyo gets a song, then Eriol gets the last song." Sakura explained.

"ERIOL?!" 

Tomoyo slowly looked to the side next to her where she saw Eriol kneeling on the ground, washing the bottom of the car. His blue hair was neetly combed and he was wearing his glasses, hiding his blue eyes. He wore blue jeans and a blue buttoned up shirt that was unbottoned and reavealed a blue undershirt that showed his mussles. (AN: OMG! CN YOU IMAGINE SYAORAN AND ERIOL LIKE THAT?! I THINK I WOULD HAVE DIED AND GONE UP TO HEAVEN!) You see a bubble coming from Tomoyo's head and shows her head going into different shapes and the noises of 'Aruga!' goes on.

"Hi...."

"Hi...."

"Oh, um, Syaoran, come with me, there's something I need you to help me....... Ok?" Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and rushed him upstairs.

  


~_Didn't I, Didn't I, didn't I see you crying?_

_Oh, Didn't I, Didn't I, Didn't I see you crying?_

_Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying. _

_Didn't I, Didn't I, didn't I see you crying?_~

  


"I think I know what they're going to do......" Tomoyo said as she went back to her spot. But, before she could turn away from him, Eriol saw tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Eriol asked Tomoyo.

"No!"

Eriol sighed and got up. He turned the corner and found Tomoyo on the floor, wiping away her tears. "Really? Then what are yu wiping away?"

Tomoyo sniffled and stood up. "Eriol..... I'm really sorry about yesterday, and....."

"And?" _"And....."_

"And I'm hoping we can be friends again." _"that was a close one!"_

"I'm sorry too. And, let's never fight again."

"Ok." Eriol and Tomoyo shook hands.

Sakura and Syaoran walked down the stairs afterwards. "So....?"

"So what?"

"Are you guys friends again?"

"Yes." Eriol and Tomoyo laughed.

"Good. NOW LET'S GET BACK TO WORK SO THAT TOMOYO AND I CAN GO TO THE MALL!"

"Ei yie captain!" The other three saluted and ran to their positions.

"Oh, ha ha." Sakura said as she went to her spot.

They soaped down the car, washed it off, then waxed it. By the time they were done it was about noon. Syaoran and Eriol left towards Syaoran's apartment while Sakura and Tomoyo went to the mall. Sakura smiled at Tomoyo as she found her best friend, for the first time, blushing and daydreaming. Sakura began giggling as she heard Tomoyo giggle and whisper something she couldn't make out.

_**Tomoyo and Eriol were running up a hill towards a picnic set up and plopped down. They began feeding each other. (AN: like, Eriol fed Tomoyo, Tomoyo fed Eriol.) Slowly, they made their way towards each other. Afterwards....... **_

_**"Tomoyo....." Eriol mumbled.**_

_**"Eriol....."**_

_**"Tomoyo....." For some reason, Eriol's voice sounded more feminan........**_

_**"Eriol.......?"**_

_**"Tomoyo! We're here!" He exclaimed sounding like Sakura.**_

"Huh?" Tomoyo looked up to see her old love right in her face. "AH!!!!!!!"

"Tomoyo! We're at the mall!"

  


~_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I love you to love me._

_I'm beggin you to beg me._

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I love you to love me._

_Shine off my old black shoes,_

_I put on a brand new shirt._

_Get home early from work, _

_if you say that you love me._~

  


Same thing was going on with Syaoran and Eriol..... Only..... A little awkward.... Especially for Syaoran. Syaoran stared at Eriol as he began puckering up and trying to kiss something, mummbling "Tomoyo" every once in a while....... Syaoran smirked, then snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Ah!!!!!!" Eriol jumped back, seeing Syaoran smirking.

"So... Your secret love is Tomoyo?"

"Eh? No! I mean, no........."

"No need to lie....." Eriol only sighed in defete. Syaoran smirked again. "Well, why don't you take youself and pucker lips to your house before they get any ideas."

Both boys cringed at the thought. "Ok! Bye!"

  


~_Didn't I, Didn't I, didn't I see you crying?_

_Oh, Didn't I, Didn't I, Didn't I see you crying?_

_Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying. _

_Didn't I, Didn't I, didn't I see you crying?_~

  


Tomoyo and Sakura finished within an hour, and began walking home. They both held small bags of many stores in their hands.

"So...... When are you going to tell Eriol you love him?"

"Well, what do you know! Here's my house! Bye!" Tomoyo quickly ran into her house as Sakura shook her head.

  


AN: Sorry for the wait but now my bedtime is early. So.... Ok, please review and I'll have the next chapter up asap!


	4. Don't speak

AN: Hello everyone! Ok, I decided to make this chapter that night, then the next chapter is during the week, and then the last one is the dance. Ok? I hope everyone enjoys this. Ja ne!

  


Chapter 4

  


~You and me,

we used to be together,

everyday together,

always.

I really feel, 

that I'm loosing my best friend,

I can't believe this could be, 

the end.

I looks as though,

no,

let it go,

and if it's real I don't want to know......~

  


Eriol sat in his red chair _again_, pondering the days events _again_. He moped _again_ for the third or fourth time Nakuru and Spinner had stopped counting. They stood outside the door, Nakuru having a glass in her hand that was against the door, listening to the events through it. They had sensed tension and confusion in Eriol's aura when he arrived home, and Spinner decided to leave him alone while Nakuru decided to eavesdrop. So, both Nakuru and Spinner sat outside the door, Spinner protesting while Nakuru listened to Eriol.

_"Why did I feel something strange from Tomoyo. Like she was nervous, or heartbroken?" _(AN: Sorry, I'm just going to make Eriol and Tomoyo oblivious of the other's feelings. Like Sakura and Syaoran! O.-) Eriol took a sip of his iced tea. _"I mean, we're practically best friends.... Always together, there for eachother, spying buddies for Sakura and Syaoran, although I protested. And I even tried on her COSTUMES!"_ The thought of him in one of Tomoyo's frilly, puffy, pink and purple, ribbon decorated dresses haunted his mind forever. _"I feel like ever since that argument, she wants to be as far away from me as much as possible. Even after I apologized to her, she continuously hid behind the car so that I couldn't see her or talk to her, and she dragged Sakura in a hurry....... I feel like I'm loosing her as a friend...... A best friend..... A lover...." _Eriol blushed after thinking that. "Eh he he he he he he....... Maybe I should call her......."

Eriol picked up his phone and began dialing the usual numbers he had dialed every night. The phone continued ringing....... Then ringing......... Then.......

"Hello?" Tomoyo answered.

"Hi."

"What?"

"Tomoyo?"

"Why don't you try talking after the beep." Then, a beep came on the phone, indicating that it washer message machine. (AN: I want to thank my friend Ryan for that idea cause if it weren't for that message on his answering machine, I wouldn't know what to do......)

Eriol sweatdropped. _"I should have known that!"_ "Uh...... Hi Tomoyo! Funny message! I um... Just called to talk to you.... Like we usually do every night..... But you're obviously not there right now. Most likely on a date, huh?" Eriol was feeling incredibly stupid. "Um..... Well, I wanted to say I'm sorry again..... And I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school, ne? Ok! Bye!" With that, Eriol hung up.

  


~Don't speak,

I know just what you're sayin,

Don't please stop expainin,

don't tell me cause it hurts.

Don't speak,

I know what you're thinkin,

I don't need your reasons,

don't tell me cause it hurts.

Our memories,

well, they can be inviting,

but some are all together.

Mighty frightening,

as we die,

both you and I,

with my head in my hands,

I sit and cry.~

  


Tomoyo sat in her bed, staring at her phone as it rang. Finally the answering machine got it and went on. She held her breath as her voice was coming from the machine. Finally the beep came. Her face was now blue from holding her breath too long. She heard the voice start talking.

"Uh...... Hi Tomoyo! Funny message! I um... Just called to talk to you.... Like we usually do every night..... But you're obviously not there right now. Most likely on a date, huh?"

_"Oh! Just answer it you idiot!"_

"Um..... Well, I wanted to say I'm sorry again..... And I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school, ne? Ok! Bye!"

Tomoyo picked up the phone. "ERIOL?! Eriol I'm......."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

_"You're an idiot, you are a fool, you're an idiot, you are a fool...."_

_**"You are, not me."**_

_"Not you again..."_

_**"Yep. And I agree with you. You are an idiot, you are a fool. If I was you, I would have grabbed him, tip him over and say 'Gimme a kiss baby!'"**_

_"What?! What are you saying?! You are me!"_

_**"I am you, true, but I am your second conscience. Your first conscience comes before me, making you a idiot and a fool."**_

_"Please, just...... SHUT UP!"_

**_"Suit yourself...."_ Tomoyo's second conscience slammed an imaginary door.**

"Finally!"

"Tomoyo honey, are you ok?" Sonomi asked in the hall.

"Yes mom, I'm in bed! I won't be grumpy when I wake up for school!"

"Good! Good night!"

"Good night." Tomoyo turned off her lights. _"Don't think about Eriol, Don't think about Eriol, Don't think about Eriol......."_ Suddenly she burst into tears for no reason. _"Why am I crying? I shouldn't be crying....."_

_**"You're crying because you're in love with Eriol and you want to talk to him every night and say, 'Goodnight! I love you!' and him say 'I love you too! Goodnight!'"**_

_"I thought I told you to shut up!?"_

_**"Sorry......."**_

_"God!I hate to admit it but she's right......"_

Tomoyo went into her drawer and got out a picture of Eriol. It was of him and her together under the cherry blossom tree, smiling. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a white button up shirt and a blue sweater while Tomoyo was wearing A purple button up shirt that had sleaves ending at the elbow, and a purple zip up shirt wrapped around her waist where her blue jeans could be seen. Eriol had his arm around her shoulders while she had hers around his waist and her head was on his shoulder. Tomoyo began to blush.

_"Ok..... What things do you hate about him......"_ Silence was in her head. More silence. _"He's too smart for his own good......" _Tomoyo sighed. _"Get another picture!"_

Tomoyo moved the picture to the back to look at the new picture. It was of him at the Winter Show last year. He played the piano and she sang. Of course, she sang "Only Hope", not really a really christmas song, but everyone seemed to like it. Eriol was wearing a black tux and was seated at the black grand piano, before she began singing.

_"......."_ Crikets were chirping in her head.

_**"Eh hem, I think this is your cue to go to the next photo........"**_

_"I KNOW!"_

Tomoyo then went to the next picture. It was, once again, at the Winter show, only both of them. Tomoyo was wearing a black glittery spagehtti strap gown, standing with Sakura, who was wearing a emerald gown simular to hers only tank top straps, Chiharu, who was wearing a red gown just like the girl's only with long sheer sleaves, and then Eriol, wearing the tux, Syaoran, wearing a black suit and silver tie, and Takashi, who was wearing a black suit also but a colorful christmas tie that lit up and played music, (AN: ^.^' Good ole Yamazaki-kun......) making a v-shape out of the group.

_"God I hated it when Takashi-"_

_**"Eh hem! You're supposed to be thinking about Eriol!"**_

_"Eh he he heh....... Right!"_

Tomoyo went to the next picture of Sakura and Syaoran at the Winter Show, then Takashi and Chiharu, then her and Eriol. They were both smiling, Eriol's arm this time around her waist, where she remembers Sonomi had exclaimed "KAWAII" for an unknown reason until now...... Her mother knew before she did that Tomoyo was in love with him. But for some unknown reason, Tomoyo can't help but feel there's another side of the story......

_"See? Right there? His hair is slicked back just a little crooked!"_

_**"That doesn't make you hate him, you idiot! It just makes you a neat freak!"**_

_"I though I told you to shut up, AGAIN!"_

_**"Buh bye, but I'll be back....."**_

Tomoyo moved to the next photo. She looked at the back and found it to be December 15, 2002. (AN: I know it hasn't come yet.... but it's supposed to be at the end of their 8th grade, 2002-2003.) She flipped it back over and looked at the top and found a mistleto on the top of it, and blushed because......

_"Not good....... Not good....."_

_**"Not good....... Not good....."**_

_"Why do I still have this picture? And why did I forget about that?"_

_**"Ha ha ha, looks like I wouldn't have to say 'gimme a kiss baby!', because he already has....."**_

  


~*Flashback*~

  


Tomoyo was up in her room, listening to "All I want for Christmas...." by Mariah Carey, singing and dancing around her room in her red pants, white shirt, and santa hat. She was decorating her room with a tiny christmas tree, christmas lights, stalkings, etc. She hadn't heard the door open or realized someone was watching her. When she turned around and became face to face with a smug looking Eriol. He was laughing at the way she was acting.

"Hello Mrs. Clause."

"Mr. Clause." Tomoyo curtsied.

"Wait, i though I was a reindeer?"

"Well, you do have the red nose....."

"Hey! It's cold out!"

Tomoyo giggled. "Why are you here?"

"Well..... I wanted to give you your present." Eriol held out his hand.

"Why so early?"

"I'm going to go to England to do some buiness, so I wanted to give it to you before I left."

"Ok, I'll open it now." Tomoyo ripped the paper and opened the box to find a charm bracelet with five charms. One, a video camera, another one a heart, a violet, a cell phone, and a "T". "Eriol......"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you!" Tomoyo jumped up and hugged Eriol. Tomoyo went to her little christmas tree and got his present. "Sorry if it's not great.... I didn't know what to get you..."

Eriol opened the box to find a watch with a black leather buckle. In the clock was a picture of everybody when they were ten. "Thanks, this is really cool!" Eriol hugged her. "Well, I better get going...."

"I'll walk you out...." Tomoyo led Eriol to the door when Sonomi passed by them and grinned evilly.

"Hello Eriol."

"Hello Mrs. Daidouji."

"I just wanted to let you two know you're under the mistleto...." Sonomi explained. Eriol and Tomoyo looked up and sure enough, there was a mistleto. "Kiss her, it's trudition."

Tomoyo and Eriol blushed slightly and then quickly kissed each other, but not fast enough for Sonomi not to capture the moment.

"Kawaii!"

  


~*End Flashback*~

  


Tomoyo groaned. She just couldn't possibly get over Eriol. No matter what she would do, she'ld probably still love him. Tomoyo set the photos down on the night stand and laid down, trying to go to sleep.

_"Just try to avoid him. Don't speak to him. Try to avoid him....... Don't speak to him. Try to avoid him....... Don't speak to him. Try to avoid him......."_

With that, she fell asleep, not knowing someone was invading her privacy at that last moment.

  


~Don't speak,

I know just what you're sayin,

Don't please stop expainin,

don't tell me cause it hurts. (No, no, no, no.)

Don't speak,

I know what you're thinkin,

I don't need your reasons,

don't tell me cause it hurts.

It's all ending,

Gotta stop pretending who we are.....

You and me I can see us dying...... Are we?

Don't speak,

I know what you're thinkin,

I don't need your reasons,

don't tell me cause it hurts.

don't tell me cause it hurts!~

  


_"Why does she want to avoid me? What did I do to her? I guess I'll have to find out tomorrow....."_ Eriol laid his head down onto the pillow, hoping sleep would come easy. Unfortunantly, because of the situation with Tomoyo, I wouldn't.

  


AN: Ok, sorry about the delay, I had to think about what to write about! Ok, I'm going to show you a preview of the next chapter:

  


~Tell me what you want from me,

take a look at what you see,

let me know if this right here,

is something you can have for years.

Tell me what you want from me,

take a look at what you see,

let me know if this right here,

is something you can have for years.

Now the more you treat me royal I adore you  
That's why I dont mind doing these things for you  
You did things for me I wouldn't believe you did  
That's why I always want to keep you here  
In the year 2 girl, I could see you with my kid  
Girl, you make a thug want to get a legal gig  
It's only right we spend our lonely nights  
Gettin crazy biz till we awake the kids  
Can't get to loud got respect for you honey  
But keep it all real you come second to my money  
Can you be my ghetto love prophecy?  
Everybody love you girl not just me  
And I know you really care a lot for me  
I want to see you happy even if it's not with me  
Even if it's not with me.~

  


Eriol couldn't stand it anymore. He got the note right back after he sent it. Sakura passed it right back, indicating Tomoyo had pushed it away. It was now after school and he was once again searching for Tomoyo. He found her at her lockers, getting and putting away her books. When she slammed the locker door, he appeared in her way. Tomoyo tried to scoot over, but he stopped her.

"Let me go Hirigazawa!"

Finally, Eriol, grabbed her and threw her onto the lockers. (AN: Don't worry, it didn't hurt her!) He put his hands on each sides of her head.

"I have some questions....." Eriol said horsely, anger flurring in his eyes and voice. "One, since when have you been calling me 'Hirigazawa'?" Tomoyo just stood there, not saying anything or meeting his gaze. "And why won't you talk to me?! What did I do to you?!" Tomoyo still said nothing. "At least look at me!" 

Eriol grabbed her face and directed it in his direction. Their eyes locked and said nothing to each other, giving no answers still. But, their faces were slowly inching towards each other. Finally, their lips achingly touched the other's in a simple kiss. Eriol's hands slid down the lockers and allowed his arms to wrap around her waist. Suddenly he was very aware of Tomoyo's face becoming wet.

Tomoyo was angry and was trying, fighting, pleadingly trying to push him away. But when his lips touched her's, she couldn't even move. Her anger and sadness let loose at tears began to slide out of her closed eyelids. When Eriol moved away Tomoyo finally felt her energy come back enough to push his arm out of the way, swipe her backpack, and run away, never looking back. Eriol stared at her fading figure. Tonight. Tonight he would see her again, and he'ld get to the bottom of this. Tonight.

  



	5. How Deep Is Your Love? XSemi PG13 in it,...

AN: Hello everyone! I have a friend over right now, but I'm writing for you guys.:) I better hurry! Sorry ! Haven't updated lately! Also, the song changed because it sounds better!!!!!! Lol! It's called "How Deep Is Your Love?" Ok, bye!

  


Chapter 5: How deep is your love?

  


"I'll know your eyes in the morning sun,   
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain.  
And the moment that you wander far from me,   
I wanna feel you in my arms again .  
And you come to me on a summer breeze   
Keep me warm in your love and then softly leave   
And it's me you need to show ...."

  


_"Don't look at him. Don't talk to him. Don't make any mental or physical contact with him........"_ Tomoyo thought as she got home from her after school classes on Tuesday, which consisted of math, video camera class, Choir, and art. So far so good. She had managed to avoid him today, everything but her mind..........

"Ms. Daidouji, I'll be going now, goodnight. I'll be taking the trash into the garage."

"Nonesense! Leave! Go and rest, I will go and throw the trash away."

"But Ms. Daidouji-"

"Go and enjoy the rest of the night."

"Why, thak you ma'am."

"No problem." Tomoyo walked out into her garage, turning on the right light, not noticing the dark figure on the left. She pulled up the top of the trash can and stuffed the bag into the can, then closed it when she was finished. She then felt it. She felt his presence. Right behind her. Eriol noticed this, and spoke.

"Tomoyo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Er- Hiri- Grrrr........."

"There is. This is the first word you've spoken to me since we washed the car. You won't even call me Eriol anymore. What's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear me?! Nothing!" Tomoyo exclaimed, running inside her house, leaving Eriol in the garage. She slammed the door, then rested against it, beginning to cry. Eriol walked over to the door and heard Tomoyo's whimpering.

_"I love you Tomoyo......."_ With that, Eriol disappeared, leaving where he had entered.

_"I don't hate you Eriol, I just love you so much I want to hate you."_ (AN: Was that good or what!? ***Puts hand up for a high five, doesn't get one*** Fine, be that way...............) One of the night maids passed by, seeing Tomoyo on the floor, crying.

"Aw! Ms. Daidouji, why are you crying?" And, the maid was from Argentina, so her accent sounded sweet like a grandmother's. (AN: I got this idea from my grand ma, she's from Argentina)

"I'm fine, just........." Tomoyo paused. "Love problems....."

"Aw! I'm so sorry!"

Tomoyo smiled. "It's okay....."

The maid began walking away, murmuring about how love these days are more complicated, and you should watch your step, Ect. Tomoyo giggled, stood up, and began walking to her room. Tomoyo got into her pajamas and went to bed. Sleep was going to come hard tonight, might as well have a head start. At 12:00 A.M., Tomoyo finally fell asleep, crying and once again, looking at pictures. She began dreaming a dream that felt incredibly real. So was Eriol. Some how, Eriol cards, "The Dream" and "The Time", (AN: Remember, he has the same powers as Clow and Sakura) had joined together, to show how their life could be like.

  


~*Dream*~

  


Tomoyo's Amethyst eyes opened, letting the morning sunlight glimmer in her eyes. She felt an arm around her go tighter, pushing her towards that person. She looked next to her, to meet a pair of sapphire eyes. He smiled, and her eyes went wide.

"E-Eriol?!"

"Sh...... Everythings alright......"

Tomoyo threw her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. Eriol's hug became tighter. Tomoyo wiped her eyes on his white t-shirt, making it a little transparent to his skin. She looked up at him and smiled. "Um.... Eriol?"

"What?"

"Since when have yu had an earing on your left ear?" (AN: Do guys wear it on the left, or the right?)

"And since when has your hair been the same length as Sakura's when I first met her?" They both looked under the covers and their eyes widened.

"Ah!!!!!!!!" (AN: Hm......... Wonder what's wrong........ ***smirk***)

THEIR BODIES WERE WAAAAAY DIFFERENT FROM BEFORE!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ahem....... Is this a dream?" Tomoyo asked herself, trying to hide her developed body from Eriol, which he still blushed. She was wearing a lavender night gown that went to her mid thigh, and it was REALLY thin.

"I don't know...."

Tomoyo looked at her hands and noticed something on her left hand. It was white gold and had violets engraved in it. Finger next to her pinky. She looked at Eriol's and found a simular ring in the same place. She looked around and found a completely white room. She giggled and ran to the windowed doors that went to a balcony.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" Eriol asked as Eriol ran over to her.

"Only in a dream would I be married to you!"

"What?!" Eriol looked on his left hand, and sure enough, there was a wedding ring on his left hand. "Huh?"

"This place is so beautiful!" Tomoyo exclaimed while Eriol walked up behind her. A warm breeze began blowing towards them, making Tomoyo's short hair sway. (AN: The song is playing.) Eriol lifted his left hand once he got in reach of her, and rested it on her cheek. She closed her eyes and moved closer. Tomoyo's hair was still swaying as their lips met, soft and sweet. But that kiss would lead to something that would happen in this dream, that is mostly what married couples or couples do........... PLAY YAHTZEE!!!!!!!!! (AN: LOL!!!!!!! No, it's the _other_ thing couples do........)

  


~*End of Dream*~

  


"How deep is your love? (how deep is your love?)   
I really need to learn.  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools,   
Breaking us down,  
When they all should let us be.   
We belong to you and me."

  


Tomoyo woke up with a big smile playing on her pink lips. She recalled everything that happened in the dream. She woke up in Eriol's arms, she figured out she had cut her hair, she was married to Eriol, she went out on the balcony, he followed, they shared an amazing kiss, then they...... Tomoyo's face became flushed with a dark red blush like no tomorrow. She raised her hand towards her head, but gasped when she only felt her hand go only down to a little below her head, where she felt no more hair. She stood up and ran to her vanity when she gasped again as she found her lavender hair the same length as Sakura's when they were in the fourth and fifth grade. She then also found something shimmering on her left hand that made her smile.

  


Eriol woke up with a loud grunt and stood up from his blue plush but comfortable bed and walked to the bathroom.

"I wish......"

He murmured under his breath, as in the dream, while he got his toothbrush and put toothpaste on top of it. He began brushing his teeth, even though he felt extremely weak. It felt as if all his energy and being had been taken out during the dream. But he admitted one thing, he wanted to have that dream again, if you know what I mean....... (AN: ^_-) He looked up, then noticed a blue earing pierced into his left ear.

"What the hell?"

He then lifted his left hand and found the same exact ring he was wearing in the dream...... He got a nice grin, but knew he should take it off in case anyone got suspicious, especially Tomoyo. He took it off and put it in a pouch, sticking it in his backpack, where it would be safe.

_"Was that dream Tomoyo or real Tomoyo? Everything felt extremely real...... The hug, the kiss, the YAHTZEE game........" _Eriol choked on the toothpaste, then spit it out. He continued getting ready.

Eriol finally got to school, and began walking to class, when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around, hoping it was Tomoyo, but instead, it was Yuki Hoshi smiling sweatly.

"Konichiwa Hirrigazawa-kun."

"Konichiwa Hoshi-chan."

"Um, Hirrigazawa-kun, I was wondering........ Will you go to the 8th grade dance with me?"

"Um....." Eriol began thinking. _"Come on! Tomoyo's barely talking to you! You barely have a chance with her! It's over! Go for it!"_ "Sure, why not?"

"Yay!!! Thank you Hirrigazawa-kun!" Yuki began running away, waving in the process. Eriol waved back, but instantly regreted what he did.

  
"I believe in you.  
You know the door to my very soul   
You're the light in my deepest darkest hour   
You're my saviour when I fall   
And you may not think   
I care for you   
When you know down inside   
That I really do   
And it's me you need to show ...." 

  


Eriol walked into class, finding Syaoran and Takashi sitting on desks talking while Sakura, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Tomoyo were grouped up, talking. Eriol waked up to the guys.

"What's up?"

"Nothin....." The guys answered.

"What's all the commotion?"

"Tomoyo came to school today."

"So? She comes everyday!"

"Yea, but this time, she had short hair, like Sakura's used to be, and had a mysterious ring on her _right _finger."

"What?" Eriol tipped over to see, and sure enout, Tomoyo's lavender was short and had a ring on her right hand.

_"The one in the dream! Only on her right hand!"_ Tomoyo looked up and smiled.

"Ohayo Eriol-kun."

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan." Eriol answered back. _"She answered back! But, wait, what does this all mean? She comes to school with short hair and a ring and..."_

"Eriol, since when have you had an ear piercing?" Then all the girls looked at Eriol and ran towards him. Eriol screamed and jumped behind the desks. Tomoyo just giggled in amusement.

_"So..... She had the same dream..... What happened???"_

"Hirrigazawa-kun!" Eriol looked up to see Yuki in the doorway. "You dropped this." Yuki dropped the bag into his hand. "Oh, and, I'll call you later on what time we should meet up, ok?"

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye." Yuki walked out of the room, leaving everyone confused. Half of the population wondering since when have Yuki and Eriol been dating, the other half wondering what was in the pouch. Eriol looked at Tomoyo and she had tears in her eyes.

"Tomoyo?" Tomoyo ran out of the classroom before Eriol could say anything more. Sakura ran after her, everyone's attention on Tomoyo and Sakura. Now there were three groups. 1) Since when has Eriol and Yuki been dating. 2) What's in the pouch? And 3) What happened between Eriol and Tomoyo to make Tomoyo upset that he's going out with Yuki?

Tomoyo ran into the bathroom into a stall and began crying, rocking back and forth.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, can I just have some time alone? Please?"

Sakura sighed. "Ok....."

_"Did he dream any of that? Obviously not, since he's going out with Yuki. So, the hug, the kiss, the YAHTZEE game........ _(AN: LOL! I can't stop calling it that! I promise! That's the last time..) _It all happened to me...... Not him......"_ Tomoyo got out of the stall. _"Then why do I have everything from it?"_  
  
"How deep is your love? (how deep is your love?)   
I really need to learn   
'Cause we're living in a world of fools   
Breaking us down   
When they all should let us be   
We belong to you and me."

That night, Tomoyo would cry all night, and Eriol would feel guilty. They would fall asleep, and fall into the same dream. 

  


~*The Dream #2*~

  


This time, they made love three times in a row. They were both resting in bed quietly. Suddenly, Tomoyo began crying outloud, in bed. Eriol sat up and looked at her.

"Tomoyo, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"Yes! Yes you did! You're with Yuki now!"

"What?! Yuki?"

"Yuki, Yuki Hoshi! You're dating her!"

"Tomoyo, I'm married to you, how, why would I date someone else?" Eriol asked, playing along with the dream.

"No! Real life! In real life, We're not married! You're with Yuki and I'm all alone!"

_"Why is she so upset?"_ Eriol wondered. "Tomoyo, I love you. I belong to you, and you belong to me. I would never hurt you."

"Well, you did."

"How?"

"By going out with Yuki!"

Eriol went on top of Tomoyo and forced her head to look up. "I love you." Eriol kissed her. "Allways and forever." He kissed her again and Tomoyo began kissing him back.

  


~*The End of Dream #2*~

  


Tomoyo walked into class. It was now Friday. For three days in a row, she had had dreams about Eriol that seemed so real that it was too good to be true. But, She hadn't been talking to Eriol. She has been ignoring him, again, ever since she found out about Eriol and Yuki. Each time she drempt about Eriol, he would tell her he loved her, but she never replied. She thought it was dumb to reply to a figure of your imagination. She walked past Eriol's seat, where he was sitting. He looked up hopefully, but she just walked past him.

Each night that they were dreaming with eachother, he made sure that he made each moment special. From the hugging, to the kissing, to the love making, to the "I love you"'s. But she never said she loved him too. That's why he wondered why she was so upset Thursday night. But he was getting annoyed with being annoyed with her ignoring him. He's going to have to talk to her. And if she tries to run away, he would force her. Eriol got out a piece of paper and began writing a note.

'Tomoyo, why are you so mad at me?'

Class started, so he passed the note to Sakura, who sat in front of him, and behind Tomoyo. Next to Sakura is Syaoran. Eriol just sat there, waiting for the reply.

  
"How deep is your love? (how deep is your love?)   
I really need to learn   
'Cause we're living in a world of fools   
Breaking us down   
When they all should let us be   
We belong to you and me   
How deep is your love? (how deep is your love?)"

  


Eriol couldn't stand it anymore. He got the note right back after he sent it. Sakura passed it right back, indicating Tomoyo had pushed it away. It was now after school and he was once again searching for Tomoyo. He found her at her lockers, getting and putting away her books. When she slammed the locker door, he appeared in her way. Tomoyo tried to scoot over, but he stopped her.

"Let me go Hirigazawa!"

Finally, Eriol, grabbed her and threw her onto the lockers. (AN: Don't worry, it didn't hurt her!) He put his hands on each sides of her head.

"I have some questions....." Eriol said horsely, anger flurring in his eyes and voice. "One, since when have you been calling me 'Hirigazawa'?" Tomoyo just stood there, not saying anything or meeting his gaze. "And why won't you talk to me?! What did I do to you?!" Tomoyo still said nothing. "At least look at me!" 

Eriol grabbed her face and directed it in his direction. Their eyes locked and said nothing to each other, giving no answers still. But, their faces were slowly inching towards each other. Finally, their lips achingly touched the other's in a simple kiss. Eriol's hands slid down the lockers and allowed his arms to wrap around her waist. Suddenly he was very aware of Tomoyo's face becoming wet.

Tomoyo was angry and was trying, fighting, pleadingly trying to push him away. But when his lips touched her's, she couldn't even move. Her anger and sadness let loose at tears began to slide out of her closed eyelids. When Eriol moved away Tomoyo finally felt her energy come back enough to push his arm out of the way, swipe her backpack, and run away, never looking back. Eriol stared at her fading figure. Tonight. Tonight he would see her again, and he'ld get to the bottom of this. Tonight.

  


AN: Ok, Please Review so I know whether to continue or not! The song "How deep is your love" is by the Bee Gees. Ok, ja ne!


	6. Don't let go Love XSorry about the Sakur...

AN: Hello everyone! Sorry about the mix up in the last chapter! I meant Tomoyo, not Sakura............ ^_^' Sorry! I was writing at 2:00 in the morning, expect everything to be perfect??? Ok, maybe not...... Please forgive me? Anyway, this is the last chapter.............. *sniffle* But, I decide to be creative, and use a different song. (Doesn't it seem like the story went differently then I planned??) Ok, now, on with the story!!!!! This song will be......... Don't let go (Love)!!!! By Envouge! And there may be a second song, if I show the future.........

  


_"What's it gonna be?  
Cuz I can't pretend.  
Don't you wanna be more than friends?  
Hold me tight and don't let go.  
Don't let go.  
Have the right to loose control.  
Don't let go ."_

  


Tomoyo ran all the way home, with only one thing on her mind. The kiss. She could still feel his lips on her's. She actually, truly, in real life, kissed him. She shook her head. She had to stop thinking about it! She looked at her purple watch to find it was only 3:00. She sighed as she looked at her dress. She knew she could do better. Sakura and Chiharu's was better than her's. She got out her sewing machine, lavender material, and sheer embroidered white material. She grinned as she began to cut the material.

  


Eriol laid on a bench in penguin park, daydreaming. He kissed her! In real life, he kissed her! He just wished that he could hold her and love her like in their dreams together. He growled as he stood up and began walking home. How boring...... Did it always seem he walked home and moped in his room? Why doesn't he mope in Tomoyo's room! Not a good idea......... 

  


Tomoyo smiled as she finished it. It was pretty much a white dress, but the lavender gave it an off-white look. Tomoyo held it up to examine it, then hugged it. She loved the thing she could do!!!! It was already 5:30! Thirty minutes till the dance! She ran into her bathroom to get her levender make up and begin getting ready.

  


Eriol felt bad. He accepted to go out with Yuki, but he kissed the girl he's in love with. Why? Why?! WHY?! Suddenly, his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Eriol?" Yuki asked on the other line.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't go with you to the dance tonight, is that alright?"

"You can't?!" Eriol asked a little too excited. "Oh, I mean, you can't?"

"Um....... Ya...... Me and Tomoe-san (AN: About that........ (the Tomoe thing) I need to do that to write my story. ^^) got back together........... And I'm going to go with him, is that alright?"

"Sure! I'm happy you and Tomoe-san got back together."

"Thank you, and good luck with Daidouji-san."

"What do you mean?"

"It's so obvious! You love her!"

Eriol gulped. "Um........ Right......."

"Don't let her go, she's a really great, and it seems....." Yuki paused.

"What?"

"Eh heh heh heh........ Nothing..... Ok, gotta go! Ja ne!"

"Ja." Eriol hung up the phone and smiled. He then looked at his watch and his eyes widened. He only had an hour until the dance!

  


_"I often tell myself,  
That we could be more than just friends.  
I know you think that if we move to soon,  
It would all end.  
I live in misery when you're not around,  
And I won't be satisfied 'till we're taking those vows._

_There'll be some lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking.  
Oh, lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking ."_

  


Sonomi Daidouji knocked on the door of her daughter's room. She didn't hear a word, so decided to walk in. "Tomoyo? Are you ready?"

Tomoyo's head popped out of the bathroom. "Yea, hold on, in a minute!" 

Tomoyo walked out, in her dress that reached the floor and her eyes shaded in lavender. She had purple shaded lip gloss to match her eyes, along with lavender nail polish on her hands. Tomoyo had her hair flipped out, giving her hair a very cute look. She smiled. Her face lit up as she saw her mother have a shocked face of amusement.

"Tomoyo! What did you do to your hair?!"

"Um....... I cut it......... Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Good......." Tomoyo looked down. "Ok! I got to go! It's almost time for the dance!"

"Okay, the limo is outside, have a good time."

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too. Good bye!"

"Bye!" Tomoyo waved as she exited her mansion and walked down the walkway to her limosine waiting for her. As soon as she hopped in and the door was closed, the car began to drive away. She smiled and reached over to the phone. She pressed the speaker phone then '1' and the phone began ringing.

"Yes Ms. Daidouji?"

"Could you please stop by the Kinomoto household?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you." 

Tomoyo smiled as she pressed the speaker phone again as it hung up the phone. The car then haulted to a pause when it stopped in front of the Kinomoto residence. The horn honked as Sakura and Syaoran walked out of her house, hand in hand. Syaoran was wearing a brown suit with a green shirt and green tie, with his brown hair gelled into spikes. (AN: *drool*) Sakura was wearing the pink dress Tomoyo had designed and made, which was pink with cherry blossoms embroidered in it. Sakura's hair was put up into a net, and her hair wrapped around the netting, giving it a sort of braided bun look, and cherry blossoms put into her hair. 

"Hey Tomoyo-chan!"

"Hey Sakura-chan! Li-kun!"

"Hey....."

"Well, come on guys! Let's get going!" 

Sakura and Syaoran hopped into the limo and they drove away to school. The Gym was full of balloons, decorations, punch, and food. The music blasted through the whole Gym, making it sound like a concert. Tomoyo left Sakura and Syaoran with Chiharu and Yamazaki, to search for Eriol and Yuki. She sighed when she hadn't found them yet. She decided to go to her locker to check and see if she cleaned out the rest of her locker before the school threw away anything important....... Especially her camera....... When she got to her locker, where everything had happened earlier, she opened her locker only to find a piece of blue paper. She opened it to find a note written.

'Dear Daidouji-san,

  


since this is our last year of 8th grade, I had decided to tell you my feelins. If you are interested, go to the water fountain across from you to find your next clue. Hope I will see you soon.

  


Love,

your secret admirer.'

  
_"What's it gonna be?  
Cuz I can't pretend.  
Don't you wanna be more than friends.?  
Hold me tight and don't let go.  
Don't let go.  
Have the right to loose control.  
Don't let go ."_

  


Eriol smiled. Soon she would find the note and everything would be over. She would no longer suffer. She would have someone with her so that she would no longer be lonely. He wrapped a twinkle light around the garden sakura trees and bushes to give a romantic look. The moon over looked the garden, making it even more romantic. Above the trees were buckets full of cherry blossom petals that would fly in the wind when she would arive. He sighed.

_"I hope it's her fantasy about falling in love......"_

"Wow Eriol! This looks great! You certainly went all out!"

Eriol smiled. "Thanks. Are you ready?"

Yoshimo nodded. "Yep, ready and prepared."

"Good."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah....." Eriol sighed. "I hope this works....."

"I'm sure it will......."

  


_"I often fantasize,  
The stars above are watching you.  
They know my heart and speak to yours,  
Like only lovers do.  
If I could wear your clothes,  
I'd pretend I was you and loose control ._

_There'll be some lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking.  
Oh lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking, oh yeah."_

  


Tomoyo went to her next destination: The theature. She sighed....... I was all the way across school!!!!! While Tomoyo was walking, she got a sudden flashback.

  


**~*Flashback*~**

  


Tomoyo shivered as the rain poured down on her. She was out for a walk when it suddenly began to rain. And the closest place she could go to was surprisingly Eriol's. She rang the doorbell and waited, still shivering. Then the door opened, revealing Eriol's happy face to shocked face to worried face.

"Tomoyo! What are you doing in this type of weather?! Come in! We have to dry you off!" 

Eriol pulled Tomoyo inside and gave her a towel, tie up g-pants, and a t-shirt, and put her into the bathroom. Tomoyo dried off and put on his clothes. Her face became a little pink as she saw herself in his clothes for some unknown reason, now known. She then walked out of the bathroom to have tea with Eriol.

  


**~*End Flashback*~**

  


Her face became a deep red as she found the next clue.

'Clue #4:

Go to the garden.'

Tomoyo sighed. The Garden?! Why?! Why torture her like this?!?!?!?!

  


_"What's it gonna be?  
Cuz I can't pretend.  
Don't you wanna be more than friends?  
Hold me tight and don't let go.  
Don't let go.  
Have the right to loose control.  
Don't let go."_

  


Eriol looked at the double doors to check and see if Tomoyo was coming out yet. Luckily, she hadn't yet. He still had some time left before his life would change....... Mostly forever.

"Hey man, you need to be prepared, I thik she's already on like....... The third or fourth clue."

"I am prepared, I'm not in any hurry......." Eriol then saw the double doors open, revealing the girl he loved waking towards the garden. "Get into positions."

"Ok."

  


_"Running in and out my life has got me so confused.  
You gotta make the sacrifice.  
Somebody's got to choose.  
We can make it if we try for the sake of you and I.  
Together we can make it right."_

  


Tomoyo walked up to the garden and found a figure standing inside the garden. The moon was cast down on him, but she couldn't tell who he was. All she saw was his blue hair shining in the moonlight. Could it be? As soon as she walked into the center, the lights lid up, making everything more visible.

"Wh- Who are you?" Tomoyo asked. _"Please let it be Eriol! Please let it be Eriol! Please let it be Eriol!!!!!!!"_

The boy turned around to reveal..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

  


Author's Notes: No! I'm not ending it there! :-P I'm not that evil!

  


................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. A boy with blue hair and brown eyes. Yoshimo Tomoe. One of the most wanted boys in school.......... Loves her? Tomoyo felt her heart drop and tears fill her eyes.

"Tomoe-kun? You're my secret admirer?"

"No, I'm the last clue......."

"The last clue?"

"I have the last clue for you."

Tomoyo groaned. "Can I see it please?"

"Sure." Yoshimo handed her the piece of paper. Tomoyo opened it and read the letter.

'Clue #5:

Turn around.'

"Clue #5:

Turn around....... I think you should do so."

Tomoyo paused. That voice...... That sounded like....... Tomoyo whipped around to come face to face with Eriol Hiirigazawa.

"Eriol?!"

Eriol grinned. "I'm the one, Tomoyo. I love you." Tomoyo then burst into tears. Eriol grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "I don't care if you don't love me too. As long as I know that I told you and I know." Eriol just stood there with Tomoyo crying into his shoulder.

"I-I love you too......." Tomoyo muffled into his shirt.

"What?"

"I love you too, Eriol Hiirigazawa." Eriol smiled and bent down to kiss her when.......

"Ah!!!!!!!! That was so kawaii!!!!!" Exclaimed Yuki as she came out of the bushes with Sakura, Syaoran, Chiharu and Yamazaki.

"So, now you guys aren't fighting?"

"Guess not."

"Fighting to flirting. Is that even possible?"

"Actually, there's a myth, that if you and another person have the same dream together, that means you're soul-" Chiharu hit his head.

"Yea, yea, yea, save your breath....."

  


"What's it gonna be?  
Cuz I can't pretend.  
Don't you wanna be more than friends?  
Hold me tight and don't let go.  
Don't let go.  
Have the right to loose control.  
Don't let go."

  


Twenty-three year old Eriol woke up in a white bedroom, in a soft, white, fluffy bed. On top of him, he could feel the sleeping figure of Tomoyo. He growled as he sat up a little, not wanting to awoke her. But he did.

"Good morning......" Came her light voice.

"Good morning......" Eriol replied as he smiled and bent down to kiss her. She lifted her head and met him half way.

"I love this......" She whispered after they broke apart.

"Me too...." 

Eriol suddenly heard tiny feet beating against the wooden floor in the hall. The white door opened to reveal a little girl, about age three, with gray/ lavander hair and blue sapphire eyes, popped her head in quietly. Eriol smiled at her and she giggled, paddling over to him. Her hair was about shoulder length, put it was pulled up into two pigtails that had little curls in her hair. Her pajamas was a peach colored flannel pants and button up flannel shirt, with white rybon outlining it. She hopped into the white bed and cuddled with Eriol and Tomoyo, beginig to fall asleep.

"Now I love this even more."

"Looks like life is better than dreams."

"Yea, because in life, you have things you actually have."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you three." commented the sapphire eyed girl, that was a quarter awake.

  


AN: Aw!!!!! So, they grew up, and had a girl. (If you didn't notice, that was real life, not the dreams.) If anybody's wondering....... Sakura and Syaoran had a boy, named Syaoran (^^'), he's 3 and has auburn hair and brown eyes. Chiharu and Yamazaki had twins, a boy and a girl, the boy named Maju Shange Yamazaki (Much to Chiharu's displeasure...) and Freezia Yamazaki, both three. Freezia has auburn hair and red eyes and Maju has Black hair and Honey eyes. Ok, I hope everyone liked this! Ja!


End file.
